


Across the Stars (i feel it too)

by HUFF_el_PUFF



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Begins in between TLJ & TRoS and stays there for awhile, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bendemption, F/M, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force FaceTime, Force Ghost(s), Hurt/Comfort, I just love Star Wars, I loved the movie btw, Instead of getting angry on twitter I'm writing this, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Your Ben Is Showing, Kylo your Anakin is showing, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Or Disney, Rating will change then, Regardless of the not so good stuff, Reylo is reverse Anidala, Slow Build, Spoilers, Spoilers for Rise of Skywalker, Warnings will show up later, We don't hate JJ here, family intervention, fix-it fanfic, long distance flirting, sorry - Freeform, tros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUFF_el_PUFF/pseuds/HUFF_el_PUFF
Summary: With Snoke dead, Rey assumes her ties to Kylo Ren are as well. The Force has not connected them in 3 months, allowing her time to train and the Resistance to prepare for the battle that surely lies ahead.The title of Supreme Leader offers Kylo Ren no solace. His pain won't leave him... or he simply cannot let go of it. Through some form of Divine Intervention, a somewhat unwanted ally shows Kylo the path to peace.(OR my personal therapy Reylo fanfic)
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Across the Stars (i feel it too)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to finish a few more chapters before I start uploading, so enjoy this little blurb in the meantime :)

"I had decided to. But soon after that decision I found it unnecessary after all."

Kylo's brow furrowed. "What changed?"

"I believed a certain Jedi would do my job for me."

He is barely able to contain the snort that threatens to fill his quarters, but he manages it. Some little part of him still views it as disrespect, even to a dead Jedi.

Kylo bows his head, gazing at his knees. "My Uncle attempted to slaughter me. How unfortunate that your judgement failed."

The corners of his mouth are turned up in a smirk. As he looks up he sees the ghost is too.

"I was not referring to your Uncle, young Solo."

"Don't say that name!" he seethed.

"I know who you truly are. I will not call you by any other name. Especially not one given to you by the likes of Snoke."

His hand twitches instinctively in fury. Kylo can feel the force contracting around the dead Jedi, but it does nothing. As his flash of anger subsides he feels humiliated at the attempt to kill the ghost.

"What. Jedi?" he manages to ask through clenched teeth.

"The girl."

_The girl._

He hasn't forgotten, not in the slightest. She's plagued his mind ever since their force bond on Crait.

The Force has not blessed him with such in 3 months.

Rey is his dreams. He sees her on Skywalker's island, Jakku, a leafy green forest, emerging through a wall of water, weilding two lightsabers, running into a blizzard, flying his ship...

She leaves him right before he wakes up. Tears rim her eyes. He can never tell if they are of relief or pain.

In the earliest hours of the morning he wakes up, drenched in his own perspiration. He's taken to lowering the temperature in his quarters and wearing a lighter, looser shirt and pants as he sleeps. 

"Rey? The Jakku scavenger. That's her name isn't it?"

Kylo says nothing. It's odd hearing someone, anybody else, talk about her in such a conversational matter.

"She's hardly a Jedi." he spits.

"What's the difference? If she's training with your mother to be one?"

That's what she's been doing this whole time. Is her mind too occupied to allow for a force bond?

"She can't beat me."

The ghost takes a step closer to where he's sitting.

"I doubt that's her intention."

Kylo brings himself to his feet, stalking toward the dead Jedi. He's so close he could reach out and touch him if was material.

"You know nothing. You don't know Rey. You don't know me. Leave me."

With that he turns around, intent on staying there until he's sure the ghost is gone.

"But I do Ben. I have been with you through it all. It is obviously you who does not know me."

"Who are you?"

He smiles. "It is of little importance now."

The Jedi turns around and stalks away. Just as Kylo thinks he's about to leave, he glances over his shoulder.

"Reach out. You might surprised at what you will find."

In an instant he fades, and Kylo is once again alone.


End file.
